<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Affording Love, Happiness and Peace by NorthrenLight</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26345395">Affording Love, Happiness and Peace</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthrenLight/pseuds/NorthrenLight'>NorthrenLight</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>YiZhan, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, DoNotKnowHowToMakeTagsButNowYouKnow, Domestic YiZhan, Established Relationship, Find a someone who loves you like they love each other, Fluff, Happy Ending, Its so fluffy. Im gonna dieee, M/M, Please do not have heart attacks, Produced by my very own proud delulu mind, Softer than baby cheeks, SuperMarket Trip, TOO MUCH LOVE, WangXiao Fandom, XiaoZhan and Wang Yibo, Yizhan - Freeform, bjyx - Freeform, cuteness overdose, lsfy - Freeform, zsww - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:00:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,188</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26345395</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthrenLight/pseuds/NorthrenLight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Xiao Zhan has had two eventful, heart shattering, and nerve-wrecking weeks of all sorts. He is traveling back to Beijing, by multiple cars and lastly by train. However, at the end of his journey, instead of his team, he is picked up by the man, he loves the most, yet never expected to be there.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wang Yi Bo &amp; Xiao Zhan, Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan, Xiao Zhan &amp; Wang Yibo, Xiao Zhan/ Wang Yibo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>129</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Affording Love, Happiness and Peace</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi,<br/>Northern Lights from the very North of the world, here. This is my very first YiZhan Story, so please be gentle with me, although it might not fall to the taste of some of you, dear readers.<br/>English is not my first language, not even the second, and this story has no beta, only me.<br/>Thank you for stopping by and I hope you give this story a chance, and enjoy. I look forward to your kind and constructive feedback. The story is inspired by a fan art by dear @iiping_ from twitter. More details are found at the end of the story. Please check her work our. </p><p>I will not hold you guys any longer to go ahead and read it. Comments and kudos are much much appreciated. </p><p>Smiles,<br/>Northern Light</p><p>PS. Please do not repost, plagiarise, or translate my words and my story. Thank you.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Xiao Zhan has been on the edge for the most part of this year, yet this period of filming the new drama, all in secrecy, while his case has made progress in the court, has been the most nerve-wrecking part of it all, in his opinion. However, he sometimes differs with his opinion of such sorts, since he is still not sure about the full and in-depth comprehension of the year 2020 yet. A lot has happened, a lot has been happening, and a lot is still being happen. In short, it is a lot. He is tired, he is emotional, and he is simply shattered. Due many security concerns, his team has come up with the super 007 security plan involving driving multiple car changes, and trains, in between his work locations and home, while him being in various get ups that he never once in his life imagined, to be in. Yet, despite never imagining this part and the rest of it, this is his reality and the "NOW", that he is in. He is kind of getting used to it, in a strange way, though. Life never is what we could imagine, would imagine and never imagine. It has an imagination of its own and that is what life follows.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>He has always been counting his blessings one, and not the complaining one, just like someone else he knows and loves. However, right now, at 01:20 AM, as the train almost reaches the outskirts of Beijing, still and hour and a half away from the actual city of Beijing, he allows himself to be honest, heaves a sigh and assures himself to acknowledge that he knows he is emotionally, mentally, and physically drained, but that he will get through this too.</p><p><em>“This shall too pass, Zhan-Ge!”,</em> the voice of his most beloved person rings through his mind and he smiles at it.</p><p>How he misses that voice, which is nowhere near the same as hearing it through the voice and video calls. How he longs for that smile, that is hundred times better to witness in person. How he years those arms that hold his shattered being warm, safe and secure. How he misses that most beautiful and strong human being that he has ever encountered.</p><p>His beautiful human being.</p><p>His soulmate.</p><p>His Wang Yibo.</p><p>The man who entered his life like a hurricane and earthquake combined, into the sea of his life, created new islands and at last turned into the most pleasant part of it all at the very end.</p><p>Love.</p><p>Love that he never thought he could have, because to him true love is the miracle that does not just happen to all of us, anymore. The happiness that he never thought he could afford to have because in the world he chose to be part of, true happiness is one of the highest priced luxuries. The peace that he never thought was possible to attain as a human, because his ever so restless flow of time, which he works in. It is not that Xiao Zhan has not been in love before in his life. He is soon 29 years old, meaning he banked all sorts of experiences and he grew up. However, when he decided to enter the showbiz, he was told that being in relationship, means carrier suicide, so he had told his heart to wait with finding a right partner, and settling down much later.<br/>
Yet, here he has it all and so very unexpected. Wang Yibo became all of that and more, for him. It is still hard to believe that he is in a committed relationship with that person, but he is. The ring, in the necklace chain that Wang Yibo called as “Promise ring”, next to his beating heart is one of the many proofs. He is blessed with more than he could ever afford. He is blessed.<br/>
<br/>
“How I wish I could see you, Wang Yibo”, he whispers and smiles sadly, looking outside the window as the train keeps rushing through the unknown places.</p><p>Earlier in the morning, they did have a phone call and Yibo despite being nearby Beijing, had a very packed week. Xiao Zhan, wanted to meet him, but as professional and perfectionist as he is, he did not want to let Yibo know just how much he needed him. He puts work first and so does his boyfriend. Yibo did seem conflicted when he saw his face, stared in his eyes for a long time, before he said, they will find a way to spend at least one day together. That is a promise they currently have been exchanging over the course of a few months which seems forever. They have both cried and laughed at that fact too.<br/>
However, this is what part of the price of this happiness is.<br/>
Constant longing, meeting, and again, parting.</p><p>Yet, both of them are willing to pay this much.</p><p>Because when they are together, the distance and longing both seems a small price to pay.</p><p>As Yibo would once had put,<br/>
<em>“If forever is what it means to wait for you, so that I can have a few moments with you, Zhan Ge, then I will wait forever”,</em> to which Xiao Zhan had cried for over half an hour.</p><p>How can this super beautiful, popular, talented, six years younger, gremlin of a boyfriend of him, suddenly turn into the Lan Zhan no one but him could actually have in real life. So loyal, strong, brave, and committed.</p><p>True to his words, despite many might think of Wang Yibo as being impatient, obsessed and less understanding than Xiao Zhan due the young and cold air that he gives to many, it is Wang Yibo who has been the most patient and most understanding one. Xiao Zhan is grateful for that. A friend had once told him that she finds Wang Yibo as an old soul, that is stuck in a very young body, and although they do not always make sense together, they complement each other perfectly.</p><p>Yes, in his eyes, his Wang Yibo, his Lao-Wang is perfect.</p><p>Although, Wang Yibo would always beg to differ and drown him in compliments for hours if he may because for Lao Wang, his Zhan-Ge is the most perfect of them all, out there.</p><p>His train of thoughts get interrupted by the tiny ping on his phone. It is a message from his manager, that reads,</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Red Audi, Number plate BG1005008, will be waiting on the next station for you Laoban. Have a safe journey home.”</em>
</p><p><br/>
Sighing, he thinks of how wonderful it has been to have a home. For almost two years, Wang Yibo has been his home and vice versa. Recently, Yibo had sourced out a wonderful place, and after a complicated process both of them had bought it. It is a two story, semi-detached house, 45-minute drive away from central Beijing, in a gated community, which they declared as their own little nest. They kept their other separate flats as their registered addresses for many reasons. Home, however, is that one building where his slippers are next to Yibo´s slippers by the entrance, and where his paintings are hung right next to Wang Yibo´s dance and motorbike race pictures, taken by professional photographers, in the entree. Where his plushies and Yibo´s plushies are mixed together, on purpose in the middle of their living-room sofa sometimes when they are not there. Yibo said, this makes him think that their home is not empty of one or another´s presence, and although plushies in the middle of their very well thought living-room do not entirely fit, Xiao Zhan let them be there. He knows what Yibo means. Upstairs, in the second Livingroom, Xiao Zhan´s piano, guitar, islet, canvases, and paints, stands in a corner next to their balcony, and in the opposite corner there is a big table and a wall showcase mounted on the entire wall, with just Legos, helmets and skateboards owned by Wang Yibo. Their toothbrushes are in one cup, their towels, next to each other. Where his teacup is right next to Yibo´s coffee cup. Xiao Zhan´s allergy medicines are next to Yibo´s stomach medicines. Where his clothes are hung next to Yibo´s, and they keep stealing each other´s clothes regardless of how organised they might be. Where his pillow is on the same bed as Yibo´s, and they have one duvet for them. Yes. That is his home.</p><p> </p><p>He looks at his phone and starts to type a message to Yibo about how much he misses him, but then word by word, he erases it, as he thinks the other might be sleeping right now. The train hoots as it approaches the station and Xiao Zhan takes his duffle bag down, secures his mask, his glasses, hat and prays that no stalkers would be at this very tiny and local train station in this early in the morning. Only two other passengers, a lot older than him get up slowly from the seats, as the train approaches closer to the station, and start to walk towards the door. He lets them walk ahead first, and waits a bit, touches the red braded bracelet his mother gave him, then caresses the ring around his necklace chain, before he gets up, and walks towards the door too.</p><p> </p><p>He lets the warm air with humidity, hits his face, before he makes his way towards the exit, without looking around, yet being alert for a “just in case situations”. So far, the station looks pretty deserted in his opinion. Some early bird like passenger for the trains that might depart later, are either lying down in the chair while waiting or dosing off while sitting. Breathing through his nose, he prays for his further journey, and walks out of the station, and towards the parking area.</p><p>He cannot help to take cautious small steps, because of a slight fear of a stalker that might suddenly jump out of nowhere as well as being extremely sleep. He did sleep some parts of his car rides, but not much in train. He promises himself to sleep in this final car ride, for sure before he is home. Dragging the strap of his duffle bag on his right shoulder, he starts to look for a red Audi with the number he knows by heart somehow. There is a total of 11 cars and five of them are red. For a moment, he feels like he has forgotten how Audi logo looks like.</p><p>Great.</p><p>Coughing nervously, he keeps looking at the number plates of each red car, until someone from one of the red cars gets out, closes the door with a bang, lights the torch on his phone and waves towards his direction.</p><p>“That is one way to welcome me”, mumbles Xiao Zhan to himself as he walks a bit closely to the car so he can read the number plate of the car. Once he confirms that this is his car, he gives a half bow, says “Hello”, and opens the trunk of the car himself to put his duffle bag in. As he closes the trunk, turns around, and suddenly he cannot breathe anymore because the person he sees in front of him is not the person he could have expected right now.</p><p>“Wang Yibo”, whispers Xiao Zhan as he stares at Yibo´s mask free and make up free face.</p><p>This could be hallucination or a dream while he is still in the train, he thinks to himself.</p><p>“Hi Laoban, I will be the one driving you home today”, says Yibo, smiling like a cheeky kid who has just done the best prank ever, and succeeded royally.</p><p> </p><p>Xiao Zhan stares at him in a shock for a while, gasps for air, before he launches himself onto Yibo, knowing that those strong arms, will catch him. And yes, they do. They catch him without any fail, holding him warm and secure like home. Xiao Zhan tightens his arms around him and lets it all go. Yibo notices the transitions from a small gasp, to sniffs, and then heart wrenching sobs. So, he stands there, rubbing Xiao Zhan hair, and back, whispering,<br/>
“I am here, Ge. I am here”, which are making Xiao Zhan sob even more.</p><p>“How are you even being here? Is this safe for you? How can you be here?”, Xiao Zhan almost wails.</p><p>“I will always be where you need me to be Zhan-Ge”, replies Yibo, meaning every word, hoping that Xiao Zhan would believe him.</p><p>Xiao Zhan does believe him.</p><p>“I really needed to see you today. Everything has been a mess, you know. I am so tired. I am so exhausted Yibo. I really, really needed to see you and be at home, but I did not think you could be there”, says Xiao Zhan in between the sobs.</p><p>“I know you. I have been noticing it every day, Xiao Zhan. You did not really have to say anything”, replies Yibo, as he rubs his neck slowly.</p><p>“But you did not say anything either”, says Xiao Zhan, letting huge droplets of tear fall right through Yibo´s oversized shirt.</p><p>“I did not think I needed to, and I also did not think you wanted me to”, replies Yibo, whispering gently.</p><p>Xiao Zhan, lets his voice sink through his aching heart before he slaps a playful slap saying, “How can you read me so well, you brat?”<br/>
Giggling, Yibo replies, “Because I am your brat and to be your brat requires special powers Xiao Zhan”, to which Xiao Zhan finally laughs a tiny little wet with tears laughter too.</p><p>“My brat. My Yibo”, whispers Xiao Zhan as he rubs his cheeks on Yibo´s now wet shoulder, inhales his smells, smiling a true smile for the first time in two weeks.</p><p>“Mn. Only your Yibo”, says Yibo rubbing his back, up and down, hoping that it will calm his Zhan-Ge a bit. However, as soon as he tries to move away from him so they can continue their journey home, Xiao Zhan tightens his grip even more. </p><p>“Zhan-Ge! My darling! We need to start driving soon”, says Yibo to which Xiao Zhan only shakes his head negative.</p><p>“But I have planned it all. You can have a nap in the car, but we stop by a local 24/7 supermarket that I saw on my way here, to get some snacks and breakfast. Then we go home and rest more”.</p><p>“I do not want to move”, says Xiao Zhan and Yibo can swear that Xiao Zhan is pouting.</p><p>“What if many people on the next train gets off here and they come out. What if someone takes our picture?”, reasons Yibo because that is the reason Xiao Zhan would give him too.</p><p>“They can take a picture. I do not care anymore”, pouts Xiao Zhan even more, while both he and Yibo know that he does not actually mean those words. Yibo smiles, kisses Xiao Zhan on the ear and whispers,</p><p>“Well, you know how I also do not care, either. So, while we are at it, I think you should take that mask off, and give me a Long time no see Kiss. Then someone would take a picture with headline: Dancing King of Asia, and actor Wang Yibo has been spotted kissing Chongqing Beauty of Asia Pacific, actor and singer Xiao Zhan at a random train station, in a spooky and deserted parking space.”</p><p>And like an ancient sorcery of some kind, those lines work, making Xiao Zhan jerk apart from Yibo, eyes popped out, and both hand on his face mask.</p><p> </p><p>“You going to kiss me, my Zhan Zhan?”, giggles Yibo</p><p>“No. Get in the car. Let us go home. Then, maybe”, says Xiao Zhan, as he rushes at the backdoor of the car, followed by Yibo who is not even trying to stop his gremlin laughter as he wears his own mask again.</p><p>“Wang Yibo! Stop laughing this instant”, says Xiao Zhan as he places the pillow under his neck and reaches for the small blanket that is also placed there, all because of his thoughtful man that clearly wants to kiss him in public suddenly.</p><p>“There are some drinks in the back for you too. Should I play music Ge?”, says Yibo still laughing, enjoying every bit of this situation.</p><p>“You can play something nice and slow. Want some water?”, replies Xiao Zhan, as he lets a yawn out.<br/>
“No, I am fine. Have a nap GeGe”, says Yibo as he starts the car and plays a slow instrumental music list on, “I will wake you up when we reach the supermarket”.<br/>
Xiao Zhan hums, settles down but then suddenly gets up and pats Yibo´s left arm.</p><p>“Yes Ge?”, says Yibo as he reaches for Xiao Zhan with his left hand, driving with the right one. Xiao Zhan holds his hand, kisses every knuckle, and goes,<br/>
“I am so happy to see you, Yibo. I missed you”, to which Yibo squeezes his hand in return.</p><p>Xiao Zhan lets his hand go and lies down to have a short nap, leaving Yibo with heart that beats with nothing but love for the man he has chosen to be with, no matter what.</p><p> </p><p>It was Xiao Zhan that once had said that, what he appreciates the most is, small heartfelt gestures and actions. Yibo knows how to make them happen for him because Yibo is all about heartfelt and genuine actions and gestures. The fact almost entire world is aware of. He knows that Xiao Zhan does not want materialistic things, he wants sentiments that soars his soul. In that respect, both of them are the same. Materialistic things in the world Wang Yibo has been part of since he was 13 years old, was the easiest affordable things. Show-business is called show and business combined for a reason. Give the biggest, most successful show, and you have done the biggest and most successful business which will give you all sort of profit. What is always hard to find in this industry is genuine, real and pure people. Yibo has met many, is family like friends with them, but no one has been like Xiao Zhan. He found his entire world with everything he has ever wished, dreamt and prayed for in one man. The man who is not like anyone else in the entire world.</p><p>No one is Xiao Zhan.</p><p>Only Xiao Zhan is Xiao Zhan.</p><p>His Xiao Zhan.</p><p>Yibo smiles and holds his Ox necklace for a while before as he waits for the red lights to turn green. He is glad he had called Xiao Zhan´s manager early in the morning after the phone call with Xiao Zhan and figured the logistics of this journey together with her. He is glad that his manager had found many ways to empty some of the slots in his schedule so that he could be with Xiao Zhan with as much it could be permitted. He will take any chance, to be with the love of his life than he can get. Even if it means a few hours.</p><p> </p><p>After around 40-minute drive, he stops at the small 24/7 local market that he had spotted on his way to the train station. Yibo stops the car, and takes his belt off, and looks at the backseat where he sees his entire world. Xiao Zhan´s face, mask free and asleep, peacefully. A part of him does not find in him to wake the man up, because it seems that waking him up would be a crime. Yet another part of him has to wake him up as promised. Gingerly, he touches the shape of Xiao Zhan´s face, from feature to feature, smiling at how the owner of the most beautiful face is asleep, despite the familiar touches on his face.</p><p>“Xiao Zhan wake up”, whispers Yibo in a hope that the man wakes up.</p><p>Xiao Zhan whimpers a bit before saying, “Don’t want to”.</p><p>“OK. You can sleep then GeGe. I will quickly step out and choose all the snacks and breakfast, aaand lunch all by myself”, says Yibo knowing what will happen next.</p><p>Yes. Next thing that happens is the blanket being thrown in the handsome face of Wang Yibo, followed by a loud growl, to which Yibo literally laughs so loud, which Xiao Zhan cannot help to smile helplessly at too.</p><p>O! the thought that he could have all of this, never cease to amaze him despite being together with this man for two years.</p><p>“You are such an annoying man!”, complains Xiao Zhan smiling at Yibo whom retorts,</p><p>“And you are a cute little grumpy baby when you wake up”.</p><p>Xiao Zhan bares his teeth and him and Yibo opens his door and steps out still laughing, knowing that Xiao Zhan will follow him too.</p><p> After some huffing and puffing, Xiao Zhan moves his limbs and then an idea strikes his mind. He opens the door, goes,</p><p>“Wang Yibo, get inside”</p><p>Yibo gets alert immediately as thousand alarms goes off in his mind. He rushes in and sits next to Xiao Zhan in car, going,<br/>
“What is wrong Ge? Did you see someone who has followed us? Where?”</p><p><br/>
Xiao Zhan smiles so sweetly, making Yibo so confused, that he does not notice when Xiao Zhan takes face mask off and gives him a peck on his lips, whispering,</p><p>“Hi DiDi! Long-time no see!”</p><p>It takes Yibo a while to process what just happened and before he could grab Xiao Zhan for a proper kiss, Xiao Zhan has put his face mask, glasses and hat again, is out of the car and has started to walk towards a cosy little supermarket.</p><p>Shaking his head hard, Yibo lets a huff out, accepts the tease, walks out of the car, locks it and runs after Xiao Zhan too.</p><p>There is an elderly, kind looking grandma that graces them with a precious smile at the till. They both bow to her and walk towards the isles. Yibo takes a trolly and walks towards the drink section first, and picks water, tea, juice, energy drinks, beer and of course Coke because he knows GeGe will be asking for it. Xiao Zhan eyes the drinks and goes,</p><p>“WOW Lao Wang. Is it not too much?”, to which Yibo just shrugs, and walks towards fruits and vegetables. This is where Xiao Zhan is the expert, so he takes the trolly, picks various fruits and vegetables planning meals in his mind.</p><p>“Hey”, whispers Yibo as his long fingers enveloped around Xiao Zhan´s wrist, over his pulse, making him look up at Yibo.</p><p>“Hm?”</p><p>“I love you”, whisper Yibo with all the intensity of love that his heart holds in his beautiful almond eyes. Xiao Zhan nearly drops the strawberry pack, eyes softer than cotton candies.</p><p>They do not say those words very often to each other, because their actions speak way louder than words. Still hearing them, is always one of the most amazing experiences of them all.</p><p>Yibo does not even wait or expect Xiao Zhan to say it back. So, he grabs a pack of bananas, making sure to say they are all good, when Xiao Zhan nudges him with his elbow, whispering,</p><p>“Hey! I love you more” and places a better-looking option for a pack of bananas in the trolly.</p><p>“Not true”, whispers Yibo back and they laugh helplessly at each other. They have this “Not true” game, almost every day where one claims he loves the other more, and it is a never-ending fight.</p><p>Xiao Zhan then takes a turn towards where he knows eggs might be. Picks a small crate of six eggs and puts that in the trolly too and turns to see Wang Yibo who is looking at some old fashion pear candy popsicles.</p><p>Smiling at the adorable DiDi of his, he looks around if he that little supermarket had any frozen meat section. Once he finds that, he goes through several options and decides to give frozen whole chicken a shot. Maybe he would make a roast, maybe he makes a soup. He is not sure yet. He has a lot of dry and can food storage at home. He is about to look for some sauces when he hears Yibo calls him,</p><p>“GeGe, come over here!” and Xiao Zhan moves the trolly towards the snack isle again.</p><p>When Yibo spots him, he waves at the isle full of potato crisps and then points at the sign saying, “SALE”.</p><p>Xiao Zhan cannot help but to laugh. Between the two of them, it is Yibo that is the spender, so Xiao Zhan has been the one teaching him how to not waste a lot of money, because there are always deals and ways to save money. It is not like Yibo waste his money excessively, he only needs to buy a very few things personally because endorsements got him covered for a lot. Yibo´s earning first of all goes to the company, then what comes to him is divided in to three part. First part, he sends a part of his earning to his parents, second part, goes to his hobbies, and third he saves. Recently that third part has been spent on Xiao Zhan too, which as much as Xiao Zhan appreciates, he still wants Yibo to save instead. He does not blame Yibo for not thinking like that about money like he does because Yibo has not lived like a working man of middle class like Xiao Zhan has.</p><p><em>“Why wasting money when you can save, DiDi?”,</em> he has told Yibo to which Yibo had obediently nodded, but he had also counter-argued by saying,</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“This is how I show you my love GeGe. I love selecting and getting these things for you. You paint and sing for me and find pleasure in that. This is part of my pleasure. When I see your face, receiving something from me, with all the colours of different emotions, I feel loved, happy and at peace just like you. What is mine is yours, Zhan-Ge! Do not stop me.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Almost a lost battle. Xiao Zhan knows.</p><p> </p><p>Right now, though, he can see Yibo being so proud of himself because he seems to have found “THE DEAL”.</p><p>“WOW DiDi. I really craved some crisps. Buy three for the price of two? That is a good deal. So many to choose from though”, says Xiao Zhan as he scans the isle full of crisps with nearly 12 flavours, if not more.</p><p>“Hmmm you like these Spicy Tomato and Chilli ones for sure”, says Yibo as he grabs one packet and places it in the trolly.</p><p>Xiao Zhan giggles, in response and picks a Prawn Cocktail flavour pack of crisps and places that in the cart too.</p><p>And then, comes the dilemma that Xiao Zhan hates to have but it happens to him each and every time he has to decide about food, snacks and drinks. He just cannot choose because he loves it all.</p><p>Well.</p><p>Apart from Aubergines. He hates them. With undying passion.</p><p> </p><p>Biting his lips, he stands and stares at every single option, trying to figure out which of them would be the lucky third option. He is so busy staring at the packets of crisps that are staring right back at him, that he does not even notice that Yibo has walked towards breads and cakes sections, picks some of Xiao Zhan´s favourite buns and bread, placed them in the trolly and now is standing next to him, with all the patience that the universe has to offer.</p><p> </p><p>“Why is this so hard. Every flipping time”, mumbles Xiao Zhan.</p><p>“Mn”, is all Yibo says in return, enjoying his flustered lovely boyfriend.</p><p>“Help me here, Lao Wang”, says Xiao Zhan with such puppy eyes, melting Yibo in the process.</p><p>Sigh! this love. It is deadly.</p><p>“Ge! You know how my help would not be helpful at all. I will give you an option and you will refuse it with 3000 reasons which I seriously would not get”, replies Yibo and moves the trolly aside because another customer has to walk pass.</p><p>Deciding to cough a bit instead of agreeing with how right Yibo is, Xiao Zhan eyes the trolly and gasps,</p><p>“Are you stocking up for an upcoming war or what Lao Wang? This is too much food for a day”</p><p>“Who said we will be home for a day?”, replies Yibo as he is looking at a pack nuts coated with wasabi powder.</p><p>“OK. Put that packet down, because last time you tried these Wasabi flavoured nuts, you were not OK, pick the salted ones over there, but most importantly, how many days are we home for?”</p><p>Yibo puts the packet down, picks a salted nut mix, and replies,</p><p>“We are together for as long you are here in Beijing. I might need to step for a few hours here and there, but mostly I will be home just like you, Ge”.</p><p>Relief, peace and gratitude washes over Xiao Zhan as he slightly limps over the trolly, while holding the handles for the dear life.</p><p>“Really?”, he asks to make sure that he has heard correctly.</p><p>“Yes. I thought to get as many things we need right now, so we have more time together, at home”, replies Yibo with eyes ever so soft, watching the colours of joy in his boyfriend´s big, beautiful deep brown eyes.</p><p>“Then what are we waiting for Lao Wang?”, asks Xiao Zhan as if he still is in disbelief of having the luxurious free time with his beloved for at least four days.</p><p>“We are waiting for your third choice of crisps my darling”, replies Yibo smiling through his eyes, and a sudden urge of snatching that mask away to see Wang Yibo´s pure and happy smile, rushes through Xiao Zhan´s heart.</p><p>However, he chooses to refrain from his urges, and stares at the crisps helplessly.</p><p>Choices. Choices. Why are they so complex and complicated to make?</p><p>“Four days. Four days with you”, whispers Xiao Zhan as he picks up a packet.</p><p>“Four days, together, yes. It will be wonderful”, replies Yibo who´s eyes cannot leave Xiao Zhan at all.</p><p>“Loads of talk, and fun, and cuddling, in four days”, says Xiao Zhan, jumping so sudden, as he hugs the pack of crisp so hard, that he hears the crisps being smashed.</p><p>Yibo laughs and takes the pack from him and goes,<br/>
“OK. We definitely need to pay for these RIP crisps. Also”, adding a bit tease into his voice and continuous, “Is that all you can think of GeGe? Nothing more?”</p><p>Xiao Zhan looks around, making sure that no one is around them, before he hits Yibo´s arm.</p><p>“Are you even a human, Lao Wang?”</p><p>Yibo laughs as he graciously receives all the slaps, but eyes urging Xiao Zhan to reply to his question, still.</p><p>Sighing in defeat Xiao Zhan whispers, “OK. You win. That too”.</p><p>“That… what Ge?”, asks Yibo innocently batting his eyelashes and Xiao Zhan throws the packet of salted nut mix on Yibo in return before he starts to look at the crisps with all seriousness.</p><p>Yibo too follows his seriousness.</p><p>This is after all, very serious.</p><p> </p><p>"Just get one of each Zhan-Ge!", says Yibo, sounding like he has solved the biggest world problem ever.</p><p>"Wang Yibo! Have you heard about saving money?"</p><p>"Of course, I have. I save a lot, so I can afford all I want and need for myself and you", says Yibo with a cheeky smile that Xiao Zhan could see despite him wearing a mask. </p><p>For a moment Xiao Zhan does not know what to say, his mind stops, and he stares in Yibo's eyes, that dancing with mischief and sincerity. His heart thuds hard against his ribcage, with a pleasant wave that makes him feel so much loved, leaving him overwhelmed. In front of him is a 23 years old man whom might not come across as the warmest, most gentle, and the most mature man he has ever come across. The man who wants to stand by him, as his partner, protector and provider if needed, which is something he wants to be for him too. They have gone through those conversation, but every time Xiao Zhan has argued how equally they should put their efforts, Wang Yibo had argued that since not all efforts can be measured, how about complimenting each other rather than being equal. He means those words; Xiao Zhan knows just like Yibo knows what Xiao Zhan means with and without saying things too.</p><p> </p><p>He weighs different options of lines he could say in return, but they are in the middle of a supermarket, in a snack isle, and his sentiments are too deep which needs an entirely different geographical setting.</p><p>So, after all the pondering and wondering,</p><p>"I will response to that, when we are home but, OK, I am picking one of each of these". </p><p>Yibo laughs of course, like a gremlin, but that is the most beautiful laughter that Xiao Zhan has ever heard, in his opinion. You can fight him on that, but trust that he will win.</p><p> Yibo whistle´s what sounds like “We are made to love, wo o o” for a while and then goes, "Zhan-Ge! I dare you to response to me, right here, right now".</p><p> </p><p> Xiao Zhan who is in the process of putting the seventh pack of Barbecue flavoured crisp, stops and looks at Yibo.</p><p>Of course, he deserves a tiny little response right now, thinks Xiao Zhan who then blinks his eyes slowly, like a cat and blows a kiss towards Yibo, loud enough to be heard in this entire isle. </p><p>Yibo freezes in his place, mouth open behind his mask, half surprise, half mad at not being able to kiss Xiao Zhan for real, right now.</p><p> </p><p>Pretending like nothing happened, Xiao Zhan continuous his process of putting every single flavour of crisps on sale in the trolly. He is sure that the grandma at the till would question just what these two are planning to do with all the food in the trolly but, hey! You got to do what you got to do, right?</p><p>Yibo, counts the packs of crisps and waits until Xiao Zhan has the 12 packs of crisps, and one smashed pack of crisps from the earlier excited squealing episode, in the trolly, and then chooses some dips that would be extra nice to have with those crisps. He then makes his way to the chocolate section and picks some chocolates too. He measures their very heavy trolly, with eyes full of excitement, and then almost squeals with happiness as he says,</p><p>“I am done, now. This will be the best stay home time, ever! Let us go home DiDi”.</p><p>It struck them both suddenly. Here they are. Loving each other, being happy and so peaceful in each other´s presence. Here they are having what they thought they would never be able to have or afford.</p><p>In the industry that is made of acts, pretences, profits, fames, rise, falls, and secrecies. In the world where Wang Yibo sacrificed his childhood and teenage time, to attain what he dreamt and wished for, while going through variations of experiences that could break a human being in so many ways, yet he battled through and marched like a proud man with recognition, respect and acknowledgement for his talent.</p><p>Xiao Zhan entered the same world, from a very simple life that many around him lived, and the sort of life Yibo is not experienced in. He gave his all to adapt to the new life, though. He did. He never once gave up nor regretted, and despite not having much support from his company, Xiao Zhan paved his own path and universe willed in what he wanted to achieve. X9 made him proud and known of course but it The Untamed blessed him. It blessed them.</p><p> </p><p>While going through all the battles, what they did not expect was being met with what their grandma´s and ma´s would always pray for them.</p><p>
  <em>“May you be blessed with Love, Happiness, and Peace, my darling child”. </em>
</p><p>That prayer is answered, because they have that and more. They have each other, and with each other, they have a home.</p><p>They have been blessed with more than what they thought they could afford. Despite the hardships, pain and challenges, they are willing to pay the price for it, because what they have is worth it all and more.</p><p> </p><p>“Mn” replies Yibo with overwhelmed feelings of being blessed with blessing after blessing as he looks at his biggest blessing that universe has blessed him with, in front of him.</p><p>“Let us go home, Ge”.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello, </p><p>Before I thank you all, I wanted to say that this story is inspired by a very talented artist, on twitter @iiping_ and her art https://twitter.com/iiping_/status/1302596023152328704 </p><p>Please check her out. The reason why I did not mention exactly which art was my muse/inspiration in the start of the story is only because I feared to spoil the story for some of our smartest reader who kind of can guess an entire story from a very small details. I am grateful that I the artist allowed me to use her art as a reference and I hope I did justice to the cuteness overload, she painted there. Thank You very much. </p><p>Now a huge thanks to all of you for reading this story.<br/>This is my first time daring to be here on AO3, writing and posting a story about one of my most favourite people in the world.  So, Thank you very much to each and every one of you. See you all again, suddenly, in another fluffy story.<br/>PS. The prayer mentioned in the story is real. My Nana used to pray this for me, everyday. </p><p>Smiles and hugs,<br/>Northern Light.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>